1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved cassette for recording and reproducing pictorial information on both sides of a Video Cassette Recorder tape.
2. Description of Prior Disclosures
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,876 of Gourley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,519 of Turk and U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,975 of Holmes are generally illustrative of the pertinent art but the aforementioned patents are not applicable to the present invention. While the prior art expedients are generally acceptable for their intended purposes only, they have not proven entirely satisfactory in that they are either complex and expensive to manufacture, or bulky and inconvenient to use. As a result of these shortcomings of the prior art, as typified by the above, there has developed a substantial need for improvement in this field.